Forbidden Feelings
by SweetyBird282
Summary: "He really didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Kendall. Not because he didn't trust Kendall as a friend. It was more that he didn't trust Kendall with letting him keep his fundamental human right - the right to live - if he found out... "
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm trying out a new setup now, I kinda like it this way, and the ENTIRE story is in 3rd person POV! Wohooooo! I actually did that for once :) Anyways, according to the plan this story is gonna be a two shot, so it's almost over :( But I did work a little harder on this one, so I think it'll be good :) Hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>Logan danced around in his room while getting dressed, his music blasting from his iPod ear buds. Finally dressed, he left his room, thinking for sure that he was alone. "You are my cinema, I could watch you forever. Action, thriller, I could watch you forever. You are a cinema, a Hollywood treasure. Love you, just the way you are, my cinema, my cinema," he sang just a little too high pitched that what his voice was really willing to. Logan waited for one of the drops he loved so much. The reason he preferred the Skrillex remix above Benny Benassi's original. Dancing around like a maniac, as he did a full turn towards the kitchen area, he realized he was not alone after all. He had been so lost in the music and his thoughts that he hadn't realized Kendall was in the kitchen scraping together something for breakfast. Logan quickly pulled out one of the ear buds, knowing his face was nearing tomato red now.<p>

"Kendall, buddy," he said awkwardly, "didn't see you there."

An amused expression crossed Kendall's features. "Yeah, I could tell," he chuckled. "I so should have filmed that," Kendall added teasingly, almost cursing himself for not thinking of that earlier. Logan on the other hand thanked the gods that the thought hadn't crossed Kendall early enough to actually do it. That would have mead being caught dancing around while singing much more embarrassing than it already was. Which quite honestly was hard to imagine.

"So uh, Logie Bear, who's the lucky girl?" Kendall asked smirking. Logan headed to the fridge, hoping to hide the blush that was now creeping back to his cheeks.

"Can't a guy just randomly dance around and sing a song without being in love?"

"In love?" Kendall asked as if he was on to some major secret, adding an overly excited gasp for emphasis. Logan mentally cursed at himself for hinting at being in love. Bad move. Now Kendall would never drop the subject.

When Logan didn't reply, Kendall decided to answer Logan's original question. "Yeah, a guy can dance around and sing all he want without being in love," Kendall said, putting emphasis on the last two words, almost making it sound like an accusation, "but given the dreamy look you had smeared on your face, I'd say you're definitely crushing hard on somebody, if not in love."

Logan groaned. He really didn't want to talk about it, especially not with Kendall. Not because he didn't trust Kendall as a friend. It was more that he didn't trust Kendall with letting him keep his fundamental human right – the right to live – if he found out just who he was in love with. Why, you ask? Well because the woman Logan was in love with was Katie Knight. His best friends little sister. Yeah, he knew he was breaking a major bro-code there, which was precisely the reason he kept that info to himself, that and the fact that he really wasn't one to talk about his feelings when it came to this kind of thing.

Logan sighed, knowing he couldn't completely ignore Kendall's observation. "Okay, yeah. Maybe I am in love with somebody. What's it to you?" Logan asked, the words coming out much harsher than what Logan intended it to. "Geez Logan, no need to get all cranky. I'm just curious. It's just what friends do. I'm curious whenever Carlos and James gets a new crush too, I don't see any of them complaining," Kendall snapped back grumpily.

"Sorry, it's just… I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Aww, come on, man! Tell me about the lucky girl," Kendall pretty much demanded, "please?"

"Nope."

"Please?" Kendall asked as sweetly as he could muster. Logan just shook his head. "Aw why not?" Kendall complained, "it's not like I'll get mad or anything."

Logan huffed. "Yeah, he says now," he muttered under his breath, knowing Kendall hadn't heard him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going out for breakfast and then I'm gonna head to the gym. If you need me, don't," he muttered angrily and headed for the door, slamming it shut after allowing James inside. James turned to the slammed door with wonder and then turned back towards a baffled Kendall in the kitchen, the same expression still smeared on the tall brunette's face. "What's with him?" James asked surprised. Kendall shook himself out of his bewildered trance, and with a twitch of his shoulders said, "no idea. Caught him dancing around and singing like a love-struck idiot, and asked who the lucky girl he was crushing on, or in love with, is."

"What was he singing?" James asked, thinking that could be the cause, if it was some insanely embarrassing song.

"Cinema, and given by the way he was moving his hands makes me think it was the Skrillex remix." A no to the embarrassing song, then. James was thoughtful for a few seconds while he got out a bottle of vitamin water from the fridge.

"Dude," he said, "what if it's not a girl he's crushing on? That could be why he totally freaked out."

Kendall did a spit-take. "LOGAN?" Kendall lowered his voice a little, getting over the instant shock, "not that there's anything wrong with playing on that team, but I seriously doubt Logan does."

"Dude, it was just a suggestion! I can't think of anything else right now which would cause him to react like _that_," James said gesturing towards the door Logan had stormed out of.

* * *

><p>After having gotten a decent breakfast at a far enough away café, so that he didn't risk running into anybody he knew, Logan headed back for the Palm Woods, deciding in the last minute to go for a warm up run first. Jogging a few blocks, once again blasting his music, he just chose a random path, letting his feet take control and lost himself in the steady rhythm of his sneaker-clad feet against the concrete sidewalk. He didn't know how long he'd been running when he finally returned to the Palm Woods, but he was most definitely warmed up.<p>

Deciding to push himself a little further, Logan ran for the stairs. The bass of his music seemingly pumping through his entire body, Logan didn't care that his entire body was glazed with a thin layer of sweat. Logan was really in a workout mood today. He ran up the stair from the lobby to the fifth floor, where the gym was, in practically no time. Reaching the floor of the gym, he slowed down, lowering his pulse just a little before heading inside, finding his favorite punching bag and the locker with his boxing equipment in. Taking the time to put the wraps on properly, his pulse lowered a little more and his anger diminished a little. Heading back to the punching bag, he let out some of his anger again.

"Hey, you need help holding that?" a voice that was all too familiar asked him. "Sure," he breathed and even managed to squeeze out a smile. Logan returned his focus back to the punching bag, still going full force almost willing Katie to go down on the floor with the bag.

Logan didn't understand why he was so upset. Kendall had just been a good friend and wondered whom one of his best friends was crushing on. He shouldn't be like this because Kendall was simply being a good friend. It wasn't Kendall's fault that he had fallen for Katie. It wasn't Kendall's fault that Logan had all these forbidden feelings for the guy's little sister. And why on earth did he want to knock Katie down?

Suddenly a series of dirty fantasies crept into his mind, and wanting Katie on the floor suddenly made that much more sense.

"Hey, seems like you want an actual opponent. Wanna do some sparing together?" Katie suggested, pulling him out of his thoughts. Logan was skeptical at first, but he desperately wanted to do some actual sparing, so he accepted and geared up. Katie did the same.

Katie might just be 18 years old and slim, but she was strong and tough as hell, so Logan was pretty sure he wouldn't hurt her in any way. Besides, Katie had been taking kickboxing classes for as long as he could remember, so honestly, if anyone was in danger of getting hurt, it was Logan.

"Let's make the fight interesting, say… the winner gets a free dinner with the loser. Sound good?" Katie asked, knowing tempting Logan with the ability to win something would make him push in an extra gear. "Oh yeah," Logan said almost cheerfully. How could he possibly turn down a dinner with Katie? No matter if he lost or won, they would be going out together. Alone.

Hopefully.

"You know, if you wanted to take me out, you could have just asked," Logan teased, earning him a playful punch to his shoulder. "You know, you're starting to remind me of James when I was 11," Katie said, knowing how annoyed Logan would be at the comparison. "You did not just compare me to James," Logan breathed, clearly offended, a spark of anger in his eyes. "Oh, but I did."

Katie's eyes where nowhere near angry, they where sparkling with joy and deviousness. She was knowingly playing Logan like a toy. She knew exactly how to push his buttons to get the reaction she wanted out of him.

"I'm bringing you down," Logan declared. "You wish," Katie huffed with a smirk.

They greeted each other, like it was any other fight. Having finished the formalities, the fight begun at once, kicks and punches landing a both of them. The pair moved in perfect sync, dodging almost every single kick and punch thrown their way, only a few of them landing with an enormous force. Logan and Katie where both really glad they had their protective gear, although it didn't really take all the pain away, it kept them from getting serious injuries.

Logan followed the intense beat of the song currently playing on his iPod, making Katie follow that vary same beat without really knowing it. This time, Logan wasn't holding back on anything, if not to win their wanna-be bet, then at least to let out all of his anger. Logan wasn't really the violent type, but getting some time for kickboxing now and then was probably the thing that let him use up all that built up aggression and negative feelings so that he stayed calm on a daily basis.

He might have to suggest that Gustavo started with kickboxing sometime.

But right now he needed to focus on the fight, or he'd loose to Katie. After a series of throwing kicks and punches her way, only to be dodged, and the other way around, Katie and Logan let the fight come to an end with Katie winning by just a few points. "Looser gets to pick the restaurant," Logan proclaimed after giving Katie the satisfaction of winning. That way it would feel more like an actual date to him rather than just a winning dinner. Katie crossed her arms and pushed out her bottom lip a little in a pout.

"Okay, fine," she unwillingly agreed. "I guess I should let you have that satisfaction after being humiliated of me winning over you," she teased and playfully punched his chest, sending Logan out of balance and towards the floor, Katie brought down with him causing her to land on top of Logan, both of them just laying there looking deeply into the other's eyes. "You know I just let you win, right?" Logan whispered tenderly.

Katie's eyes flickered across Logan's face, from the deep chocolate orbs she still couldn't resist, to the plump, smooth-looking pink flesh that was his lips. Not able to resist the urge anymore, Katie pressed her lips against the gorgeous 23-year-old's ridiculously soft ones. Katie was just about to pull back, ashamed of her actions, when Logan let out a low, barley audible moan and kissed back with all his being. Logan's tongue came out of his mouth, asking for entrance in Katie's mouth, which was willingly granted. Just like their fight, this was a battle for dominance none of them could win; they just ended up moving in perfect sync.

After what seemed like an eternity, but still not nearly long enough for Logan's taste, Katie broke off the kiss and got off of Logan. With a smirk on her face, Katie headed out of the gym not once looking back. "You fucking tease," Logan whispered, not helping to be in a much better mood, even though he was about 99,9 percent sure that Katie was knowingly playing with his feelings. Logan gathered up his things and stuffed them back in the locker, although they would probably smell horrible by the next time he was going to use them, and headed for the elevator so he could get back down to the apartment and take a much needed shower and get ready for his and Katie's date. She probably wouldn't call it that, but Logan would still view it as a date.

As Logan entered the apartment, he was in a much better mood. This time there was even a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Look who's back all cheered up," Kendall noted amused. "What happened? You made out with a girl in the gym or something?" James teased, not knowing he had just hit the nail on the head. But still, Logan decided it best to play it cool.

"Dude, I'm not you. I don't go around making out with just any girl," Logan retorted. Katie was much more to him than just a random good-looking girl. "Ouch," James said. "He does kinda have a point though, James," Kendall said. A smug smile crossed Logan's face. "See?"

"But you did make out with a girl in the gym?" James asked, now he was the smug one. Logan didn't bother to reply. "Or was it a boy? Is that why you're not answering me?"

"NO! It's not a boy. I'm not gay. And you're just annoying, that's why I'm not answering you," Logan exclaimed, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a shower."

Logan turned on his heel and headed off to the bathroom to get out of his clothes and jump into the shower. He couldn't help but to think that the way Katie had kissed him had to mean that she liked him back. No matter how hard he tried, Logan couldn't get that smile off of his face. That was until Kendall knocked on the door, telling him not to use up all the warm water.

Dammit.

Logan hadn't even offered Kendall a thought. Not really. No matter if their dinner tonight was a date or not, it would look bad in Kendall's eyes and Logan might end up dead. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but Kendall would for sure be pissed. Right?

Having dried off; Logan tied the towel around his waist and put his old and sweaty clothes in the laundry basket in their shared bathroom. He was almost out of the living room when a pair of thin, yet muscular arms snaked around his waist. "Katie, what are you doing?" Logan whispered, turning around in her grip so that she was faced with his abs and chest as opposed to his back. "Hugging you. I thought you deserved that after the way I left you in the gym," Katie said innocently. "Hmmm. That was kinda mean of you," Logan said, not wanting to let go of the slightly shorter girl. Just then, of course, Kendall had to walk in with a pile of clothes, obviously planning on taking a shower too. Seeing the pair embracing each other like that when Logan was undoubtedly only wearing a towel, nothing underneath, Kendall dropped all his clothes to the floor in shock.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" he exclaimed, making both Logan and Katie jump out of the embrace. Kendall was almost over at his best friend's spot in a single leap. "Kendall, relax. We were just hugging!" Katie said quickly. Thank god for that quick thinking brain of hers, Logan thought relieved. "B-but Logan's practically naked!"

A blush crept on to said boy's cheeks. "I was on my way to my room after showering. You know I always leave my dirty clothes in there," Logan said defending himself. "I practically attacked him with the hug too. I just felt like I needed to apologize for the way I left him in the gym," Katie added. Now Kendall really looked like he was going to explode. "YOU – SHE WAS THE GIRL YOU KISSED IN THE GYM?" Kendall shouted at the top of his lungs, actually shaking with anger. "You TOLD him that?" Katie asked, turning towards Logan. "OH MY GOD!" Kendall proclaimed, clasping his ears and chanting 'la la la la la' over and over again so that he wouldn't hear their conversation. "I didn't tell him that, James just assumed that was why I was in a better mood!" Logan said, once again defending himself. "I can't believe this!" Kendall said, throwing his hands up like he had been holding his hope in his hands and now tossed it away. "My best friend and baby sister made out IN A FREAKING GYM, and now they're dating?"

"No one ever said we where dating," Logan pointed out. "Oh, so you're just gonna kiss her and leave her? Huh? Is THAT your brilliant plan? God, Logan. You're so much worse than James!"

"Hey, in my defense, I didn't kiss her, _she _kissed _me_."

"You kissed back!" Katie said, almost sounding pissed off. "You enjoyed it just as much as I did. I could _tell_!" Katie shouted at Logan, making a blush creep on to his cheeks. The way she said the last three words let him know she had noticed his body's _reactions _to the kiss. "And technically, we are dating, 'cause Logan and I are going out for dinner tonight so deal with it!" she told her brother who was left in the living room gaping, as Katie pulled Logan with her towards her room.

"You really consider or dinner tonight a date?" Logan asked once he was brought to safety in Katie's room. Well, safety because the door was locked and Kendall had no choice but to calm down at some point. "I know you never officially asked me out or anything, but yeah, I do consider it a real date," Katie told him honestly. "Really?" Logan asked surprised, a smile spreading across his face. Katie simply nodded and muttered an 'mhm' as a reply.

"Well then I guess I should do this the official way. Katie, will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

"Yes, Logan, I would love to," she said cheerfully and let her eyes roam over Logan's fairly exposed body. "Now please put on some clothes."

"I can't, you trapped me in your room, remember? If you wanted me to wear clothes you should have let me go to my own room," Logan teased.

"LET THE GUY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON, KATIE!" Kendall called through the door.

"I think I should leave now, or I'll be dead for sure when I actually do leave this room."

"Awww, but I can think of so many things we can do in here without your clothes," Katie said suggestively, intentionally just loud enough for Kendall to hear. "LOGAN! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kendall shouted furiously. If it had been possible, Kendall's voice would have made the walls cave in right then. "What the heck are you doing?" Logan muttered angrily at Katie. "Teasing Kendall. It's really fun," she said innocently. "Yeah, well, it's gonna lead him to rip my head off, so stop it," Logan said strictly. "Logan chill, he won't actually rip your head off, he's not strong enough to do that," she said confidently.

"Maybe not, but he will try his best and break my neck or something while trying to rip my head off," there was a hint of pure terror in Logan's entire attitude that caused Katie to cave in. "Fine. I love you too much to see you get killed by my brother."

That was a huge relief to Logan and he couldn't help but to get that warm tingly feeling inside. "You love me?" he asked surprised. Katie looked into his eyes and slid her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do. I have had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, and I've loved you for years now. I love you with all my heart, Logan," she said, playing with the silky-soft hair at the back of his head. "I love you too, Katie. So much, you have no idea," Logan said and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was simply perfect. There really is no other way to describe it but perfect. There was sparks and fireworks, flames and pure infernos. It was like the entire world was on fire and there was no tomorrow. It was as if Logan and Katie melted together and became one. It was like nothing could ever tear them apart, and at that moment; Logan knew for sure that he had found _the _one. The one and only woman he would spend the rest of his life with, the woman he would grow old with and have a big happy family with. There was nothing he wanted more than to have Katie by his side forever.

Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization, as if they where made for this very purpose, made for each other.

Logan let out a moan as Katie found his sweet spots.

"Why do I hear moaning?" Kendall shouted from the other side of the door, completely ruining the moment.

"I should probably get back to my room now," Logan suggested. "Yeah, you have a date to get ready for," Katie beamed. "Our first date as a couple," Logan said and smiled just as brightly as Katie did, "we are a couple, right?"

"Definitely," Katie said and placed another handful of kisses on Logan's lips. "See you at six then, girlfriend," Logan said and unlocked the door, almost making Kendall fall in to his sister's room. "Kendall, please don't kill my boyfriend. I was the one who dragged him into this mess," Logan heard Katie say as he headed for his own room to get dressed and ready for their very first date.

This was going to be an amazing night. He could feel it on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I spent a little longer than intended to write this, but hopefully it's okay :) **

**I wanna thank all of you who favorited, alerted and reviewed. It really means A LOT to me :D**

**Sadly though, this is the last chapter (I know, it's kinda short) but honestly, the plan all along was to make it just a two shot.**

**Still, I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>Logan spent a good while figuring out what to wear for his date with Katie. And of course he had to book a table at the restaurant he wanted to take her too, and call their limousine driver and ask if he could drive him and Katie to the restaurant. He wanted this date to be special, and make her feel like she was as important as she was to him. Luckily the restaurant had a few tables that weren't booked, and the guy's regular limousine driver didn't mind driving them at all once he heard Logan's plan.<p>

Satisfied Logan walked out into the living room where James and Carlos where sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey guys, where's Kendall?" Logan asked confused as to where his last friend was if he wasn't with the two others.

"Talking to Katie," Carlos replied without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"In Katie's room. Sounds like they're talking about you, and Kendall does not sound happy," James added and turned in his seat to look at Logan. "Where you goin'?"

"Out."

James flashed him a questioning look, but didn't push the matter any further than he already had. Now Carlos was interested too. Interested enough in fact, to make him turn away from the latest episode of Walking Dead. Which considering it was Carlos' favorite show by far, was saying quite a bit.

"Oh my gosh, you've totally got a date!" James exclaimed cheerfully.

"Now what makes you think that?" Logan questioned. Carlos and James exchanged glances, before rambling on and on about how Logan was all dressed up, and the fact that he had been in a much better mood when he got back from the gym was a sure sign that something was up.

"So who you going out with?" Carlos asked curiously. Just then, of course, Kendall had to leave his sister's room and join in on the conversation.

"Katie," Kendall said, much calmer than earlier, but he still didn't sound too thrilled about the idea.

"WHAT?" Carlos and James exclaimed in unison.

"You're going out with Katie? As in that guy's sister?" Carlos questioned, gesturing towards Kendall. Logan sighed under his breath.

"Yeah, as in Katie Knight, our best friend's sister," Logan replied. Both James and Carlos gaped at Logan completely stunned.

"Wh-when… How… Did we miss something?" James stuttered, sounding about as shocked as he looked. Logan couldn't help but to laugh at his friend's reaction.

"Well, besides that I'm in love with my best friend's little sister, not really. Obviously she likes me too, but…"

Now Kendall was the one in shock. "You- you _love_ her?"

"Yeah. I know it's kinda wrong and all that, but I just can't deny that she's an amazing woman. She's smart, independent, strong – both mentally and physically – she's well behaved when she wants to be and an cunning mastermind most of the time, not to mention the fact that she's completely gorgeous," Logan said almost dreamingly.

"Please don't elaborate on that. Ever. I do not want to hear how insanely beautiful you think my sister is," Kendall said disgusted.

"Dude, what happened to viewing her as a sister?" Carlos shot in.

"I never really did see her as a sister, just a really close friend, but there's always been something about her that made it impossible for me to look at her as a sister."

"Ewww, are you saying you had a crush on her when she was 11?" Carlos asked disgusted.

"Ew, no of course not! I'm not a pedophile!" At least he didn't think he was. Sure not all people might fully accept that he was a twenty-three year old guy who would hopefully be dating an eighteen year old.

All the other boys breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, you had me worried for a minute there," James said.

Just then Katie walked out of her room, just in time to save Logan from further questioning.

"You look… absolutely stunning," Logan told Katie and kissed her cheek. Katie was dressed in a gorgeous red chiffon dress, a strapless one that almost reached her knees and hung around her hips gently. She wore a pair of simple black pumps, a little bit of makeup and had pulled her hair up. It was a simple dressy look, but simple was good. She looked beyond stunning.

"Thank you, Logan. You look fabulous yourself," Katie said lovingly. Kendall coughed loud and clearly.

"Big brother still in the room," he proclaimed, making both of them laugh lightly.

"Well, we should probably get going," Logan said, placing an arm around Katie.

"We should, bye guys," she said and with that they left the group of guys behind.

Logan led Katie to the limo and opened the door for her. "Aww, well aren't you sweet," Katie said with love written all over her face. Logan couldn't help but to wonder how the girl had kept it inside for… well, as long as she had liked him.

Logan flashed her a bright smile. "I try my best," he said jokingly and reached for her hand. Katie grabbed it and looked at Logan, a small smile playing on her lips.

Logan gently rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand while holding it, looking at her with all the love he felt for her. Not long after, the limo came to a halt and Logan rushed out to open the door for Katie. Logan did it with such grace; you might think he was a professional doorman. Katie chuckled at his cheesiness, but loved it to parts. Logan offered her an arm, which she willingly grabbed as they walked over to the entrance of the semi-fancy restaurant.

"We've got a reservation for Mitchell," Logan said politely to the woman in charge of the seating. The woman had long blonde hair, and couldn't be much more than 26 or so. She looked down at the list, found the name and smiled at the couple, grabbing two menus while escorting them to their table. The woman quickly went to the table and laid the menus down, before she left the couple have the privacy this wonderful date deserved. The woman couldn't help but to feel a little jealous at Katie for having found a guy like Logan. It was obvious to her that he must love her above anything, with a love much like the perfect fairytale.

Katie gasped as she took in the sight before her. There in the middle of the room Katie and Logan had all to themselves where a single table, clad with an exclusive looking white tablecloth and a beautiful set of china and crystal glasses. The lighting was dimmed low enough to let the crystal chandelier above them sparkle, yet make the lit candles in the middle of the table necessary. On the floor, deep red rose petals where scattered and Katie could hear a smooth jazz song play gently in the background. The whole scene was so perfect and overly romantic her heart swim with the love she could feel oozing from Logan.

Katie had to blink several times to keep tears of joy from flooding over the edges of her eyes and ruin her makeup. Logan took in every detail of her reaction. He really wasn't sure if Katie would like it, if it would be enough for the woman he loved above anything, but she looked so incredibly happy and _in love, _that Logan felt his heart flutter wildly. She was happy. That was really all that mattered to him. Logan, being the perfect gentleman he was, pulled out the chair for Katie, before sitting down himself.

Katie hadn't even looked at the menu when she looked up at Logan. "You really didn't have to do all of this," she said softly, although she wanted it and loved every detail of it. Logan flashed her a half smile, before he spoke.

"I know I didn't really have to, but I wanted our first date to be worthy of you. I wanted it to be something you can remember, and to show you just a tiny bit of how madly I love you, because honestly, this is just a fraction of the love I feel for you," he said sincerely. Now Katie just couldn't hold back a tears of joy and felt one escape her right eye while she clutched her hands do her heart.

'"You really love me that much?" Katie asked, her voice lightly trembling.

"I do," Logan said gently, gripping one of her hands, "I love you so much more than I ever thought possible."

"Awww, Logan," Katie said flattered, knowing that if this was just a fraction of the love he had for her, he must be madly in love with her. She pulled him as close to her as she could from the opposite side of the table and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you too, so indescribably much," she nearly whispered and let a few other tears fall. Logan brought a hand up to her cheek and gently brushed them away, looking deep into her eyes with his own breathtaking ones.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Katie?" he asked, looking at her with those deep brown eyes she wanted to just drown in.

"O-of course," she stuttered, nearly getting lost in the deep brown orbs in front of her, the ones which where sparkling with a love so deep she had never seen anything like it. Not in a million years would she have imagined a love so deep, much less aimed at her. At that moment, she didn't want the night to ever end. She never wanted to let this moment go, but above all, she didn't want to ever let go of Logan.

A smile bigger than Katie had ever seen laced Logan's silky soft lips. He looked directly in her eyes briefly, before pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. They could have gone on like that forever, but where interrupted by a light knock on the door before a waiter came in, asking what they wanted to drink. They both ordered a glass of Sprite before the meal. As the waiter left, the couple picked up their menus and relatively quickly figured out what they would get. Katie decided to get a beef with red-wine sauce, oven baked potato boats and a tomato salad with a hint of lemon and herbs. Katie's mouth was watering just by reading the menu. Logan mentally debated what to get, before he finally went for the same thing.

They both decided against starters, rather wanting to have desert if they weren't completely stuffed after the entrée.

The waiter returned shortly after, both of them had finished their drinks by then so Katie asked for another glass of Sprite, while Logan got a glass of wine the waiter recommended.

They kept on chatting all through the dinner, feeding each other from their forks, even though they had the exact same dish. And the dinner it's self was just heavenly, possibly the best either of them had ever had.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Logan paid the bill and held out an arm for Katie to grab. As they got back to the limo, Logan fished out a big bouquet of deep red roses, matching the petals on the floor inside the restaurant.<p>

"For you, milady," he said, offering the bouquet to Katie and bowed elegantly. Once again, she was on the edge of tearing up, Logan was being too sweet.

"Oh my God, Logan, these are beautiful," Katie said, taking the flowers.

Logan just smiled at her, pulling her by the waist into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

After getting into the limo, Katie said, "I love you so much, Logan. You've been a perfect gentleman all night." Logan noticed the spark in her eyes, a look that could only be one thing – lust.

"I love you too, but that gentleman is about to leave," he said huskily, bushing his lips along her jaw line. The lip-brushing turned into gentle kisses as he moved further down on her neck. Katie moaned in pleasure as his kiss deepened on her pulse point.

"L-Logan," she stuttered, not really wanting him to stop, but Katie didn't want her boyfriend to be killed by her big brother when they got home either.

"Mmmm?" he muttered, his lips never leaving her neck, now Logan was sucking, nibbling and gently biting at her neck, even running his tongue over the fresh bites to soothe the instant pain. And God, those lips. And that tongue.

Logan really knew how to make her feel good and turn her on more than she had ever been before. "Logan – Logan, stop," Katie somehow managed to say and push the boy off of her with a slightly disappointed, but mostly confused look in his eyes. "It's not that I don't want this, it's just… If you leave any marks on me now, he would probably freak out and get that hockey stick he's always talking about."

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take," he said. Katie had never before seen anyone with this much lust on their face, not even James with one of his hot dates he was always sleeping around with. "As long as you don't mind, of course," he swiftly added.

"Oh I don't, I just don't think we're supposed to go this far on the first date. You're-" _making me loose all control, _Katie finished mentally.

Katie couldn't even finish her sentence before Logan's lips were on her neck again, slowly trailing down her neck, on to her collar bones and down to her chest. Katie let out a loud moan, as he got rough, sucking and biting a little harder. Katie knew she would have several hickeys by the time they got back, but in the moment she couldn't care less. All she cared about was the feeling of his lips on her and the bliss following with them.

It didn't take long before they where back at the Palm Woods and the couple could barley keep their hands off of each other.

* * *

><p>"Heey, you're back," Carlos exclaimed cheerfully as they tumbled in to the apartment glued together at the lips. Katie and Logan couldn't see it, but the three guys' mouths hung open at the sight of them kissing. They knew about their feelings for each other, but hadn't fully been able to picture it. Now – well, they didn't really have a choice. Somehow Katie broke free of the kiss and ran over to the kitchen, pulling out a vase.<p>

"I'm taking it the date went well?" James asked curiously, though he wasn't really sure if he _wanted_ to know, or should ask the question for that matter.

Katie cut the ends off of the roses and poured some water in to the vase, putting the roses in and left them on the kitchen counter. Katie was nearly trembling with lust, desperately needing a release for it. Given the _very_ apparent bulge in her boyfriend's pants, he was feeling the same way. She could hear Logan mutter an, "oh yeah," to James' question before she practically dragged him off to her room. They didn't get far before their lips found each other again.

"Okaaay," Katie could hear her brother say awkwardly, "I'm gonna go pay Lucy a visit."

He would have preferred to go to Jo, but since she was off in New Zealand, he couldn't exactly do that. Or could he? A sneaky smile spread across his face, before he mentally slapped himself. No. He couldn't just up and leave because his sister was… Kendall refused to finish the thought, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't a kid anymore, and he knew that no matter what Logan was a good guy and Katie really liked him. That much he knew from their talk earlier.

But, he was going to leave the apartment. They all knew Logan could be _really_ loud in bed, which was undoubtedly where they were going, and knowing he was doing it with his sister was torturous enough for Kendall. He did _not_ need to hear it too.

"Good thinking bro," Carlos said.

"I'll let you know when it's safe to come home," James added, by now the couple had disappeared in to Katie's room, leaving Kendall in a hurry to get out of the apartment.

Kendall texted Lucy saying: **please, please, please, PLEASE don't be too busy right now!**

He hadn't even reached the elevator when he got a reply. **Why so desperate? :P**

Kendall smiled at his own behavior. **Logan decided to sleep with his date, like right now!**

He pressed the button of Lucy's floor and not long after the elevator started moving, he got the reply. **So? Never bothered you before. Btw, TMI! Did not need to know that!**

Kendall's fingers flew over the screen of his iPhone with the reply. **That was until he decided to date my sister…**

He had just about gotten his phone back in the pocket of his jeans when he felt it vibrate with Lucy's answer. **WHAT? Logan and Katie are DATING?**

He got the message just as he reached Lucy's door. He knocked on it and she immediately opened. He stood there nearly paralyzed and nodded in reply to her text.

"Come on in, then," she said and stepped aside to let Kendall in to her upgraded apartment. She had gotten one of the bigger apartments when she had gotten herself a band and started having some success.

* * *

><p>Katie pulled Logan towards the bed, their lips hungrily moving against each other, but before they ever got there he reached around her and pulled down the zipper of her dress. Logan's hands gently slid down her sides, down to her thighs and pulled the dress over her head. Katie raised her arms to help him get the dress off and immediately crashed their lips together again and started unbuttoning his red shirt.<p>

Once all the buttons where undone she hastily pushed the fabric off of Logan's shoulders, revealing a body she had been dreaming of for a long time. Sliding her hands down, barley touching him seemed to turn him on even more, reaching the button of his jeans, Katie couldn't help but to let her hands linger there for a heartbeat, feeling how rock hard he was. Logan shook his hips to get his black jeans off, unintentionally causing a friction that made him buck his hips into Katie's touch.

Knowing he really liked that, she started properly rubbing him through his boxer-briefs, shifting the pressure ever so slightly. Logan's hands moved up from her sides to her back, unhooking her bra, leaving him a view that made his breath hitch. Logan took charge again and pushed her back on the bed, straddling her and gently grinding his hips against hers. Just as he was about to pull his boxers down, Katie crawled out from under him and reached for the drawer of her nightstand, fishing out a condom. Logan reached for it, but Katie just smacked his hand away.

"Let me," she breathed huskily with a teasing smile, making Logan moan at the simple thought of her hands touching him. Katie pulled down his boxers, freeing him completely, making her draw in a breath. She loved what was now fully exposed in front of her.

She ripped the package and got the condom out, twisting the tip of it around her finger. A seductive look was on her face as she pulled it over his throbbing member, gently rolling it down. Reaching the base of his cock, she gently started pumping him, making Logan throw his head back and his in pleasure. Katie was ridiculously good with her hands, touching him in a way he had never been able to. Making it much more pleasurable than anything he had ever experienced before.

Feeling himself nearing the edge, he pushed her hand away, not wanting to tumble over just yet. Logan pushed her back on the mattress, once again hovering above her. He brought his lips down to Katie's neck again and kissed, bit and sucked at every inch of skin he could reach while gently rubbing her center. She bucked her hips up into his touch.

"Just fuck me already," she breathed, quickly getting impatient. She didn't need to ask twice as he gently slid inside her the second the words left her lips. Katie whimpered a little, making him stop.

"Just go on," Katie breathed barley audible. He did, before stopping for a second to let her get used to the feeling of him inside of her. Gently at first he started thrusting in and out of her.

"Nnnghh," Katie moaned, and that was the drop that made him loose his self-control. The gentleman of him completely vanished, now he was literally pounding into her as hard and fast as he could. Thrusting in hard, he found her soft spot making her moan out louder than ever before and arch her back off of the mattress. The sight alone made him moan and the feeling of her velvety tightness around his cock was so heavenly he felt himself nearing the edge. A few harsh thrusts to her sweet spot later, Katie was tumbling over the edge, the sound and sight of her climax and her yelling his name in sheer pleasure was enough to send him over as well, shouting out, "Katieeeee."

With the little strength he had left, Logan pulled out of Katie, collapsing beside her on her queen-sized bed, both of them panting heavily.

After a little while in silence, just trying to get their breathing back to normal, Katie muttered, "amazing," and snuggled up against Logan's chest. "Mhmmm," he muttered in agreement, making Katie giggle of the slight vibration of his chest and throat. Logan wanted to just lie there until he drifted off, but he knew he had to get up and get rid of the condom. With a heavy sigh, he gently pushed Katie off of his chest and went to the bathroom, tossing the white stained condom in the trash.

Logan eagerly returned to Katie's side. He could see that she was about to drift asleep, so he merely laid down next her, looking deeply inside the eyes he loved so dearly and pushed a strand of damp brown hair away from her face. Logan rested his hand on her cheek, looking at her lovingly. It was like a dream come true for both of them to lie there like that. Katie could feel herself drift off. And what better way to do that than with Logan looking at her with so much love. In that moment she was sure that this was just the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
